Void Knight O.C.C. Template
=Void Knight Template= (Version 1.01 - Last Modified: 11/29/2005) :''Natural Abilities section uses ideas and text by Joseph Trinchillo. '' *Template Instructions *Description *Racial Statistics *Sample Void Knight ---- Template Instructions To apply a template, such as the Void Knight, you must first create the creature that the template will be applied to, in this case it is the Cosmo-Knight OCC from Rifts Dimension Book 2: Phase World, and then apply each modification listed below to that base creation. Anything not listed as being modified is assumed to remain the same as with the base character. Description "As we have been denied the light of the Forge, so shall we deny the Forge the light of its children."*- Void Knight Proverb The Cosmic Forge, the ultimate creation of the First Race, is unparalleled in power, but it is elusive and its true intentions are unknown. The only hint of its purpose and its goals are the courageous acts of its chosen disciples, the Cosmo-Knights. Like the Forge itself, the Cosmo-Knights are powerful, with few rivals in the Three Galaxies and they are chosen for their valor, their sense of duty, and their sense of honor. However, power can corrupt anyone, even the vaunted Cosmo-Knights, and once a Cosmo-Knight is determined to be beyond redemption by the Cosmic Forge, the knight is immediately stripped of most of his powers and cast aside. These discarded knights become known as Fallen Knights and while powerful, they are shadows of their former selves. However, within the last two centuries, one out of every hundred fallen Cosmo-Knights finds that while his link to the Cosmic Forge has been severed, he has established a link to something just as powerful, a force that they refer to as the Void. These fallen knights, known as Void Knights after the source of their power, do not sink into bitterness and self-loathing as most fallen knights do after being forsaken by the Cosmic Forge. The Void Knights relish their new powers, are proud of them, and are driven with a new purpose: the utter destruction of the Cosmic Forge and its Cosmo-Knights. Void Knights never seek redemption from the Cosmic Forge and instead use their powers to hunt down and kill unsuspecting Cosmo-Knights. However, Cosmo-Knights are not stupid and they already have many enemies; while Void Knights are powerful adversaries and can match a Cosmo-Knight practically blow for blow, killing all of the Cosmo-Knights is a near impossible task. Although most remain dedicated to the mission of killing Cosmo-Knights, many Void Knights also relish in defeating and humiliating the knights in any way possible. For example, if a Cosmo-Knight is trying to track down and capture a powerful criminal, a Void Knight will actively or secretly help the criminal just to see the Cosmo-Knight fail. This is the Void Knights' greatest weakness, they don't want to just kill all of the Cosmo-Knights, they want to destroy them, they want to destroy their reputations, they want to destroy the cult of people searching for the Cosmic Forge, and ultimately, they want to publicly and permanently destroy the Cosmic Forge itself. To this end, the Void Knights founded the Omegan Order (see Rifts Dimension Book 5: Anvil Galaxy page 134). Most Void Knights are members of the Omegan Order, but some have only a lose connection to this group of evil individuals. The powers of a Void Knight are very similar to that of a Cosmo-Knight, they share the same near-invulnerability to energy weapons and the ability to travel at faster then light speeds, but a Void Knight has access to darker powers the cosmic energy that powers a Cosmo-Knight's armor and weapons. Beyond an innate hatred of Cosmo-Knights and the name of the source of their power, Void Knights know as much about the Void as Cosmo-Knights do about the Cosmic Forge, which is to say very little. Most Void Knights do not especially care about the Void as long as it continues to give them power, but while they would never admit it to other, each Void Knight knows that if the Void was to give them a command, they would follow it as blindly as many Cosmo-Knights would follow the Cosmic Forge. In this regard, the Void Knights and the Cosmo-Knights are truly the opposite sides of the same coin, both are beings with the power of gods, bond to the service of distant and enigmatic masters. Racial Statistics *Racial Type: Supernatural Creature - Major *Alignment: Becomes Miscreant or Diabolic. Often the alignment is a reflection of the Cosmo-Knight, so a Principled knight would become a Diabolic Void Knight and a Scrupulous knight would become a Miscreant Void Knight. Regardless of alignment, all Void Knights are unwaveringly loyal to the Void. *Attributes: **I.Q.: -2 **P.S.: +1D6+3 * **P.P.: -2 **P.E.: +4 * **Spd: -2D6 * PS and PE are considered supernatural *M.D.C.: Increase M.D.C. by +1D6x10 *Average Life Span: Unknown, some of the first Void Knights created two centuries ago are alive and do not appear to have aged a day. Suspected to be in the thousands of years. *Horror Factor: Same as starting race if pretending to be normal, 14 when revealed as a Void Knight in full armor for evil creatures and 16 for good creatures. *P.P.E.: Decrease PPE by -2D6x10, minimum of 50 PPE *Natural Abilities: *#Cosmo-Knight Abilities: The Void Knight retains the following Cosmo-Knight abilities: 1. Resistance to Energy, 2. Superluminal Flight, 4. Galactic Awareness, 5. Bio-Regeneration, 8. M.D.C. Conversion, and 9. Bonuses. However, the Void Knight loses the following Cosmo-Knight abilities: Cosmic Blast, Cosmic Armor, and Cosmic Weapon gains a void weapon in it's place. *#Void Armor: The Void Knight can summon a suit of skin-tight armor that covers him or her completely. The armor design is a darker, more twisted version of knight's original armor when he or she was a Cosmo-Knight. There are often spikes or blades protruding from the armor, giving it a more menacing look; some even have demon face plates similar to old samurai armor. The armor's color becomes obsidian black or blood red. When black, the armor appears to absorb the light around it, creating the illusion that the armor is an infinitely deep black pit. When red, the armor catches and reflects light as if it were painted with still-wet blood. The Void Armor provides an additional 400 M.D.C. of protection add to what the orginal cosmic armor had and regenerates at the same rate as the knight's body. As with Cosmo-Knights, Void Knights can choose to never remove their armor. *#Void Blasts: Void Knights can fire a beam of energy from the same place that they could fire the Cosmic Blasts as a Cosmo-Knight. The Void Blast, however, is very different from a Cosmic Blast. The Void Blast is a beam of pure darkness that creates a temperature of absolute zero at its point of impact, making it difficult to dodge in poor light.*#*Range: 4000' (1220 m) +500' (+152.4 m) per level of experience in an atmosphere, 5 miles (8 km) in space, and 10 miles (16.1 km) in space if the damage is increased. *#*Damage: The Void Blast inflicts 2D4x10 M.D. at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. In space, the Void Knight can spend PPE to increase the damage inflicted by all Void Blasts fired for the rest of the melee round: 40 PPE to double the damage or 80 PPE to multiply the damage by five. *#*Bonuses: +3 to strike in addition to normal combat bonuses and targets receive a penalty of -2 to dodge the Void Blast in anything but good lighting. *#Dark Nova: The Dark Nova is a terrible power that most Void Knights are reluctant to use, for there is a strong chance that the Void Knight will not live though it, but many hate Cosmo-Knights with such a passion that they will tempt their fate and use this monstrous power. Even among the Void Knights these fanatics are considered warped and dangerous. The Dark Nova uses a form of dark energy that is similar to that used by the Demon Star ships threatening the Three Galaxies again, and many of the Void Knights believe that the power that created the Demon Star ships is the same that empowers them (see Rifts Dimension Book Six: Three Galaxies, page 148). This energy disrupts matter on a molecular level, causing an effect similar to time wrought erosion. Material objects simply lose cohesion and buckle. Organic matter and livings beings are turned to dust, metals crumble and energy fields weaken to the point of failure, all within one melee action. The Cosmo-Knights energy resistance is useless against this power as it is supernatural in nature. The downside for the Void Knight is that they sustain a full 40% of the damage they inflict. The Dark Nova appears as a powerful explosion of jet black flames.*#*Area of Effect: 30' (9.1 m) radius +5' (+1.5 m) per level of experience. *#*Damage: 3D6x1000 M.D. to everything in the area of effect. *#*PPE Cost: All of the Void Knight's PPE, which must be at least 100. The PPE to use this ability cannot come from any external source, the Void Knight must pay for it with his or her own PPE. *#Void Powers: Through continued exposure to the Void, a Void Knight can learn to use additional powers at the permanent expense of the knight's PPE or M.D.C., similar to how a Cosmo-Knight can invest PPE or M.D.C. in a cosmic weapon. These powers can only be chosen when the knight first becomes a Void Knight and the knight can choose none, one, or two of these powers, paying the PPE or M.D.C. cost for each power chosen.*#*Leeching Nets: Leeching Nets are bolts of purple lightning that the Void Knight can fire on an object. If the bolts hit, they will form a net of crackling purple energy around the target for the duration of the ability. The object must be less then 100' (30.5 m) long with a mass less then 1000 tons (907.2 metric tons) per level of experience. The Leeching Net will drain 5% of the target's current PPE on each of the Void Knight's melee actions for 1 melee round per level of experience. Cost: 30 PPE or M.D.C. *#*Vampiric Touch: Void Knights can learn how to draw P.P.E. from other living beings simply by touching them, which is used to accelerate their healing. Each touch will drain 1D6 PPE from the target per level of experience and restore the Void Knight's PPE by the same amount, up to the Void Knight's normal maximum and for every 50 PPE drained during the same hour, the Void Knight will increase his or her rate of bio-regeneration by 100%. For example, a Void Knight normally bio-regenerates at a rate of 1D4x10 M.D.C. per minute, but if they had drained 105 PPE during a single hour, they would regenerate at a rate of 3D4x10 M.D.C. per minute. The regeneration rate of the knight's Void Armor is also increased by this ability and the Void Knight cannot drain more PPE from a target then the target possesses. Cost: 40 PPE or M.D.C. *#*Lash of Black Flames: This is a technique that Void Knights use for torture. It creates a 7' (2.1 m) long black whip that smolders and has small black flames running up and down its length. The whip inflict no damage when used, but it automatically casts Agony (7th level Invocation spell) on anyone hit by the whip. The duration of the spell is one melee action of the target at first level and an additional melee action at levels 5, 10, and 15. In other words, each strike of the whip deals no damage, but causes enormous pain. This is one of the Void Knights sickest ability as many use it simply for pleasure. Cost: 20 PPE or M.D.C. *Experience Level: Same as base. For example, a 6th level Cosmo-Knight becomes a 6th level Void Knight. *Allies: Void Knights sever all ties they had while they were Cosmo-Knights and seek out companions with a similar hatred for Cosmo-Knights, which are not hard to find in the Three Galaxies. However, Void Knights prefer the company of other Void Knights. *Enemies: Cosmo-Knights are the primary enemies of Void Knights, but any champion of good would consider a Void Knight an enemy. Sample Void Knight The sample Void Knight below is based off of a 4th level Human Cosmo-Knight with average attributes. *Racial Type: Supernatural Creature - Major *Alignment: Diabolic *Attributes: **I.Q.: 10 **M.E.: 18 (+2) **M.A.: 14 **P.S.: 50 (+25) **P.P.: 15 **P.E.: 25 (+20% and +5) **P.B.: 10 **Spd: 43 * PS and PE are considered supernatural, all attribute bonuses are included below. *Size: 5’ 3” (1.6 m) *Weight: 120 lbs (54.4 kg) *Eyes: Pale blue *Hair: Short and blond *Gender: Female *Age: 36 years old *M.D.C.: 268 *Horror Factor: 14 when revealed as a Void Knight and 16 for good creatures. *P.P.E.: 203 *Disposition: As a Cosmo-Knight, she was quiet and sweet and unassuming when she was not wearing her armor, but she fought like a valkyrie in battle. As a Void Knight, she is bitter and resentful, as if the megaverse has screwed her for the last time, in battle she fights like a demon, without mercy or pity. *Experience Level: 4th level Void Knight *Skills of Note: Language: Trade 1 - 85%, Language: Trade 3 - 85%, Language: Trade 4 - 98%, Language: Trade 5 - 85%, Literacy: Trade 1 - 45%, Literacy: Trade 4 - 45%, Boxing, Computer Operation - 65%, Demon and Monster Lore - 50%, Detect Ambush - 35%, Intelligence - 44%, Interrogation Techniques - 50%, Land Navigation - 92% Movement: Zero Gravity - 89%, Navigation: Space - 89%, Pilot: Small Spacecraft - 74%, Pilot: Space Fighter - 59%, Prowl - 25% 25, Radio: Basic - 65%, Radio: Scramblers - 50%, Read Sensory Equipment - 55%, Ship to Ship Combat - 40%, Space Contacts - 22%, Tracking (People) - 40%, and Weapon Systems - 55%. *Combat Training: Hand-to-Hand: Martial Arts (level 4) and Zero Gravity Combat: Elite (level 4). *Attacks per Melee: 6 (2 from Human, 3 from combat training, and 1 from boxing) *Combat Bonuses: +3 to initiative, +4 to strike, +7 to parry, +7 to dodge, +4 to roll with punch, fall, or impact, +11 to pull punch, and +35 to damage. When fighting in Zero Gravity, the knight gains the following bonuses in addition to the bonuses listed above: +1 attack per melee, +1 to initiative, +2 to strike, +2 to parry, +2 to dodge, +2 to disarm, +2 to pull punch, and +10 to Spd Attribute. *Combat Abilities: Critical Strike (20) and Automatic Knockout (20). *Other Bonuses: +6 to save vs. horror factor, +2 to save vs. insanity, +2 to save vs. psionics, +5 to save vs. pain, +5 to save vs. disease, +5 to save vs. extreme temperatures, +9 to save vs. toxins, +5 to save vs. all types of magic, and +20% to save vs. coma / death. *Weapon Proficiencies: W.P.: Heavy Energy Weapons (+4 to strike with Aimed Shots and +1 to strike with Bursts) *Damage: Restrained Punch: 1D6x10 S.D.C., Punch: 6D6 M.D., Power Punch: 2D4x10 M.D., Restrained Karate Kick: 2D6x10 S.D.C., Karate Kick: 12D6 M.D., and Power Karate Kick: 4D4x10 M.D. *Special Abilities: Superluminal Flight (by spending 30 PPE and 30 M.D.C. and with 10 minutes of meditation, the knight can travel at a speed of Mach 4 in an atmosphere or 4 light years per hour), Galactic Awareness (the knight can always sense her present location), bio-regenerates at a rate of 1D4x10 M.D.C. per minute, can convert 2 points of M.D.C. into 1 point of PPE when spending PPE for an ability, can fire a blast of void energy with a range of 5500' (1676 m) and a bonus of +3 to strike that inflicts 4D4x10 M.D. (double the damage by spending 40 PPE and multiply damage by x5 by spending 80 PPE, this affects all blasts made during the same melee round), and can generate a Dark Nova. *Special Defenses: Energy Resistant (reduce all non-magical energy damage to 1/100) and Fire Immunity (takes no damage from non-magical fire damage, including Plasma weapons and the corona of a star). *Weapons: None *Armor: Void Armor: 400 M.D.C. that regenerates at a rate of 1D4x10 M.D.C. per minute *Money: A typical Void Knight, the former Cosmo-Knight has only a small amount of cash at her disposal, but she is very self-sufficient, so she does not require much money. *Allies: The Void Knight is n active member of the Omegan Order, which has a small following on every major planet, but most of these groups have limited resources, but as an elite Void Knight, she has access to a large number of allies on the planets controlled directly by the Omegan Order. *Enemies: Cosmo-Knight and other champions of light are the primary and constant enemies of the Void Knights. ---- References The following files were used in the creation of this document: Physical Strength Categories Supernatural Physical Endurance ---- Palladium Internet Policy Notice of Trademarks and Copyrights © 1983, 1987, 1988, 1990 Kevin Siembieda; © 1995 Palladium Books, All rights reserved world wide. No part of this work may be reproduced in part or whole, in any form or by any means, without permission from the publisher. All incidents, situations, institutions, governments and people are fictional and any similarity to characters or persons living or dead is strictly coincidental. Registered Trademarks Palladium Books®, Mechanoids®, The Mechanoid Invasion®, Rifts®, Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb® are registered trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc. Unregistered Trademarks Nightbane™, Nightlands™, Heroes Unlimited™, Villains Unlimited™, Beyond the Supernatural™, Boxed Nightmares™, Ninjas & Superspies™, Mystic China™, Palladium Fantasy RPG™, Triax™, Mindwerks™, Vampire Kingdoms™, The Juicer Uprising™, Phase World™, Spatial Mage™, Blood Shaman™, Wormwood™, Psyscape™, Mega-Damage™, S.D.C.™, I.S.P.™, P.P.E.™, SAMAS™, Splugorth™, Cyber-Knight™, Glitter Boy™, Juicer™, Mind Melter™, Psi-Stalker™, Coalition States™, Northern Gun™, Erin Tarn™, Naruni™, ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc. ---- Website Navigation Menu Return to Palladium Settings Page Return to Main Page ---- Copyright © 2002-09, Cheethorne E-Mail Cheethorne Category:Template documentation Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions Category:Misc (Palladium) Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ)